


wan in a million

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: This is why we take Taguchi to the club.





	wan in a million

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. japanese note: “sukebe” means “dirty” and “wan” is what a puppy would say.

“See, _this_ is why we don’t take Taguchi to the club,” Ryo bitched, gesturing to the bar where at least three busty women were fawning over the tall blond.

“Because he’s better at pimping than you?” Jin shot back, snickering as he sucked on his cigarette. “Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

Ryo seethed.

“Besides,” Jin went on, gesturing with the smoke to where Taguchi was blowing kisses at the ladies while juggling four drinks in his arms. “He buys our rounds.”

Yamapi made a pained face and quickly dropped his head in his hands. “Not _again_.”

Ryo and Jin exchanged a look as Taguchi handed them their drinks and sat down. “All right, Pi?” Jin said carefully.

“Don’t you hear it?” Yamapi asked, nodding his thanks at Taguchi before downing the whole glass in one swig. “It’s that damn song.”

Sure enough, the beginning beats to ‘One in a Million’ boomed over the speakers, and like the good friends that they were, Ryo and Jin burst out laughing and started singing along. Loudly.

“Soon you will know how this feels, asshole,” Yamapi grumbled as he kicked Jin in the shin.

“I can only hope,” Jin replied, lifting his glass for a toast. Ryo and Yamapi clinked theirs, but they separated before Taguchi could lean over to join in.

“Koki should sing this to his dog,” Taguchi spoke up as he sipped on his drink with his pinky in the air. “She’s his _wan_ in a million.”

Jin thought about throwing his glass (except there was still liquor in it), Ryo groaned audibly, and Yamapi chuckled. “That’s funny, Taguchi.”

Jin stared at his best friend like he’d been replaced by an alien. “You seriously thought that was funny.”

“He’s drunk,” Ryo pointed out.

With a goofy grin, Yamapi lifted his empty glass in agreement.

Jin rolled his eyes and drained his own drink. “I’ll be right back.”

“Bring me back another… fruity thing,” Yamapi called after him, eyeing his ice like it would tell him what had been in there with it.

“Fuck you, solo artist, get it yourself,” Jin tossed over his shoulder, hearing Ryo laugh at what was undoubtedly a look of drunken indignation crossing Yamapi’s usually smooth and calm face. Checking out some asses on the way to the bathroom, Jin tried to remember the colors of their dresses for when he’s drunk enough to actually approach them.

He was washing his hands when the door swung open and Taguchi strolled in. Jin’s distaste must have been evident on his face, because Taguchi grinned and walked right toward him. “You’re going to miss me when you’re gone,” he said.

“I doubt that,” Jin replied. He cupped his hands full of water to bring to his face, washing the club sweat away.

“No, you will,” Taguchi insisted. “You’ll be somewhere American with cool American people, they’ll all be telling funny stories that you don’t get, and you’ll wish you were here with me, rolling your eyes at my awesome jokes.”

Jin grabbed a few paper towels. “I can honestly tell you that I will never wish to be in a dingy men’s room with you. Ever.”

A click sounded, and Jin slowly brought his face up to look in the mirror. Along with his own eyes peeking over a wad of paper towels, he saw Taguchi pulling his arm away from the lock on the door and stepping closer to him. “Taguchi?”

“ _Akanishi_ ,” Taguchi replied in a mocking tone, draping his arms around Jin’s waist as he rested his chin on Jin’s shoulder. “We’ve known each other for ten years. Aren’t we on a first-name basis yet?”

“No,” Jin answered pointedly, trying to shrug him off. “What are you doing?”

“Saying goodbye,” Taguchi answered simply, freezing Jin with one press of his lips to the back of his neck, under his mass of hair. “That’s better.”

Ordinarily Jin did not make a habit of looking into mirrors. To him, the only purposes they served were for putting in his contacts and checking to make sure he didn’t have anything weird on his face before he went on stage. He wasn’t one of those narcissistic idols who constantly admired himself. Millions of people all over the world may have been enamored with his face, but he had no desire to look at it.

Now, however, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of his reflection. It was like watching a movie, except that he could feel everything the person he was watching could. He watched the person shiver as Taguchi kissed his neck, he watched him lick his lips that parted slightly, and he watched his eyes fall shut until he wasn’t watching anything except the backs of his own eyelids.

Jin could honestly say that he had never thought about Taguchi like this, ever, not even when they were both cross-dressing – as pretty hot bitches, in his opinion. He had also never been seduced quite like this, by someone taller than him who was both forward and confident enough to push past his intimidating resistance.

If there was one thing Taguchi had in droves, it was confidence.

“You like it,” that strong voice said into Jin’s neck, the vibrations making him jolt. It was a statement, not a question, and it was clear that Taguchi wasn’t interested in what Jin had to say about the matter by the way he effectively silenced him with a sharp nibble.

Taguchi’s hands rode the length of Jin’s belt around his waist, meeting on the buckle that was immediately unfastened. Warning signs went off in the back of Jin’s head, but they were easy to ignore. Taguchi may have been tall, but he was all bones; Jin knew from experience that his weight would win against Taguchi’s build. He was certain that he could smash Taguchi’s face into the sink if he really wanted to.

He just didn’t want to.

“Feels good, Taguchi,” he mumbled, because he knew it would piss Taguchi off.

Sure enough, there was a frustrated groan behind him, followed by a hard body pressing close behind him and rather aggressive hands shoving down his pants and underwear.

“Use my first name,” Taguchi growled in this fierce tone that had Jin wanting to hear it again. “Don’t you know my first name?”

“Hmm,” Jin feigned thought, going as far as to put two fingertips on his chin. “Jun…ta?”

The tile walls threw his moan back at him as Taguchi responded with an intruding finger, lubed and rough enough to send both of Jin’s hands rushing for the edge of the sink to brace himself.

“You should see yourself, _Jin_ ,” Taguchi whispered into his ear. “You look so hot right now.”

Jin had no desire to open his eyes, either to watch his own face contort under pressure or to witness what was undoubtedly a sadistic look in Taguchi’s eyes. What he wanted was for Taguchi to touch him, wrap his hand around Jin’s cock and get him off, possibly while continuing to stimulate him deep inside and talk to him in that voice.

Taguchi gasped, burying his nose into Jin’s hair, and Jin heard the distinct sound of a foil package. “Say it, Jin. Say it and I’ll give you what you want.”

“What makes you think I want it, Junpei?” Jin asked with a smirk just before he purposely rocked his hips backwards. He let out a gruff noise that completely contradicted his words, but they both knew that wasn’t the point.

Teeth sunk into his neck, making every nerve in his body shudder. Then Taguchi’s fingers disappeared, leaving Jin feeling open and very, very bare, at least until he felt a blunt head pressing against his stretched hole.

“Say it,” Taguchi demanded, taunting the contracting muscle by rubbing his cock against it.

Jin was gripping the sink so hard that his hands hurt, his eyes rolling back into his head as his body lurched to be filled. “Fuck you, _Junno_ ,” he finally hissed out.

He could feel Taguchi’s pleased grin against the back of his neck. “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

Jin opened his mouth to say something really shameful, but Taguchi was one step ahead of him. He choked on his air as Taguchi entered him, slowly pushing inside until he bottomed out with a grunt. Jin barely acknowledged the ticklish feeling on his cheeks from his hair that flew forward when he dropped his head at Taguchi’s first proper thrust.

“My full first name would sound prettier, though,” Taguchi went on, his words punctuated by heavy breaths. “Call me… Junnosukebe.”

Pointedly, Jin pushed back, hard enough to unsettle his stance, and he felt vindicated when Taguchi’s breath caught in his throat. “No punning during sex,” he growled.

Taguchi retaliated by grabbing Jin by the hips and thrusting roughly, but the moans pouring out of Jin’s mouth were indicators of his approval. Soon he felt Taguchi pressed flush against his back, arms wrapped around him in more of an embrace than a vice, and lips latched onto the top of his spine, unmoving.

Jin wanted to mock him for getting all affectionate on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to disrupt it. Even if the club bathroom was the least intimate place he could think of, there was something to be said for giving into his raw inhibitions and just riding the waves of pure passion. Each thrust sent him further away from reality, becoming less focused on the ground beneath his feet and more attuned to the tension inside him.

A long groan reverberated between his ears, and he belatedly realized it was coming from _him_. Taguchi had slid his hand down and encircled Jin’s cock with his fingers, wasting no time stroking the length that hardened even more from the touch. Something akin to his own name was lost between Taguchi’s lips and Jin’s skin, accompanied by a tight grip on his hip and a firm squeeze on his cock as his thrusts became harsher.

Jin forgot how to breathe, his air coming out in a rush as Taguchi brought him close to the edge. A brief wave of panic coursed through him at the thought that Taguchi might stop, denying him at the last second and making him beg for it, and it was that thought that had him even more relieved when Taguchi made him come.

When he came to, his head was leaning back on Taguchi’s shoulders and Taguchi was still going, breath audible as he was undoubtedly ready to finish. Jin slitted his eyes open and took in the sight, very blurry and moving with the way he was bouncing from Taguchi’s efforts. Sporadic pieces of his hair were plastered to his forehead, his mouth was open, and his skin shone with sweat.

Taguchi wasn’t much better, only his features were twisted in a prelude to orgasm. Jin focused just in time to watch him come, feeling the final deep thrusts even through his post-coital numbness. They stood still for a minute, nothing but evening breaths and rapid heartbeats loud enough to drown out the thumping music from the outside world.

Jin expected it to be awkward, but he didn’t expect to fall to the ground as Taguchi lost his balance and sent them crashing. Taguchi laughed while Jin grumbled, neither one making any effort to stand back up as Jin pulled his pants back on and Taguchi flung the condom into the wastebasket.

“That was so good, it was _earth moving_ ,” Taguchi declared.

Jin considered banging his head against the sink pedestal. “I hate you, Taguchi.”

“But you’ll miss me,” Taguchi prompted. “And my awesome jokes.”

He pulled Jin to his feet, where Jin leaned against the sink and looked at his freshly-fucked face in the mirror. “Maybe I’ll miss you a little bit.”

Along with his reflection, he saw Taguchi grin happily, and Jin burned it to memory.


End file.
